


Lego house

by Florchis



Series: Florchis ships it all [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: I'm gonna paint you by numbers and color you in. [Bobbi/Elena/Hunter/Mack early morning]
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Bobbi Morse/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: Florchis ships it all [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Lego house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



Getting a quiet moment to paint can become a tricky thing when you live in a house with three other people and three pets. Elena has gotten used to the habit of waking up earlier than anyone else whenever she feels she is in need of some peace for her work.

That’s why she is surprised today when she gets to the kitchen and the lights are on and the coffee maker is already running, with Hunter yawning- with an arm on the air that leaves exposed the skin of his abdomen- near the fridge.

“Hunter, what are you doing awake already?”

“Good morning to you too, Elena.” He smiles at her, and Elena makes sure to not let him see how her heart is melting at his sleepy eyes. “Made coffee for you.”

She takes the mug he is offering and allows the gentle kiss he places on her cheek. She is not used to having to interact with people so early, and she probably won’t be ready for it until after her coffee has settled in.

Hunter is restless around the kitchen, moving things that don’t need to be moved and opening cabinets without purpose. Elena chugs down around half of the mug- the coffee is just how she likes it- before feeling ready to bring up her question again.

“Hunter, what are you doing?”

Once she asks the question he turns around to look at her, charm one hundred percent up, and Elena feels a bit chilly.

“I knew you were going to paint today and I thought… that maybe I could be your model. If you need one, that is.” He is nervous, she can tell from the brightness in his eyes, and he doesn’t allow her time to say her part. “I know I am not gorgeous like Bob or ripped like Mack, but I am not that bad.”

Elena places the mug on top of the table, suddenly feeling very awake.

“Hunter, you are a fine man. You know that.” She takes a step closer to him but reconsiders just before touching him. “You think I do not paint you?”

“Um, I know you don’t?” 

He points to the living room and Elena doesn’t need to turn around to know that he is pointing at a considerable painting she did a year back of Bobbi and Mack as Apollo and Artemis. He has a point, and Elena can not lie about how proud she is of that particular painting, but he can’t seriously mean-

She is not saved by the bell but by Mack snorting at her back and Elena turns sharply to look at him, eyes cold. 

“¡No le digas!”* she hisses at Mack, and Mack raises both his hands in innocence.

“¿Qué es lo que no debe decirme?”** a voice says at her back, and Elena turns around, surprised, only to find Hunter grimacing. “Was it that bad?”

She blinks once and then once more, before finally finding her voice, “... no, it was great. What-?”

Hunter takes her hands in between his, and Elena goes a bit dizzy. 

“I started learning a while ago but wanted to keep it under wraps, make it a surprise for our anniversary. Should have realized that I have no self-control.” He lets out a small laugh and Elena opens her mouth but still does not find any words to say. “I sometimes fear that you might not like me that much, that you just tolerate me because both Bobbi and Mack love me. But I do love you Elena, and I wanted to be able to say  _ te amo.” _

It’s way too much to lay on her when she didn’t even get to finish her mug of coffee, so for all reply, she pulls him close and kisses him. He has been struggling to make himself available to her in two different languages; she can manage to say ‘I hear you’ in a different one they both share. His arms are warm and familiar around her body, and she doesn't care that Mack is laughing behind them- she keeps on kissing Hunter until Bobbi is at their backs too.

“Hunter, I feel like you should take a look at this.” 

She is carrying Elena’s newest sketchbook, and Hunter looks for her approval before taking it- she knows well what he will find inside and she contemplates his expression while he passes the pages filled with pictures of the four of them, including a considerable number of solo drawings of Hunter. When he looks at her again, Elena is already smiling. If he wants to get lovey-dovey on her, she will  _ demolish  _ him at it. 

“I do not need you to pose for me to remember your face, Hunter. I carry it with me here.” She points tat her heart and manages to not laugh at the groans from her other two partners. 

“Okay, it is a bit too early for all this sappiness.” Hunter rolls his eyes at Bobbi’s comment, but they are not fooling anyone; she is hugging Mack’s waist tightly and all their eyes are bright. “Waffles, anyone?”

* * *

*Don’t tell him!

** What shouldn’t he tell me?


End file.
